The Difference
by littlebuster
Summary: Wendy and Cartman fuck. That's all there is to it. It's gunna be really fluffy and smuty so be prepared, and ALSO it has a few references to another fanfic I wrote called 'A Night In The Childhood Bedroom,' so it is recommended that you read it because it will only enhance this story further. ;) Happy reading! M for sex (obviously)


_Okay so there may be a few refrences to an earlier story I wrote about wendy and stan called "A night in the childhood bedroom" but just about how Wendy feels and stuff like that, you don't hafta read it first but it is slightly recommenced and could probably make this story a lot better if you understood the other story. _

* * *

This was terribly wrong. As soon as I shut the door behind me, so that it was just him and I, I knew that I was probably going to regret what was about to happen. Stan and I had been on and off dating for about half a year now, and all I needed was a simple retreat. My escape stood right in front of me, biting his lip. Eric Cartman. Mmmm just his name made me get horny. He didn't make my insides flutter, because I wasn't in love with him, like I was with Stan. And I knew he wasn't in love with me. It was almost a friends with benefits thing going on between us, I just didn't want to call it that. It needed something more original. Because him with me...hell! That was original as you could get. Who would have thought it. This was going to be the first time I've ever had sex with Eric Cartman.

I stepped forward almost falling into his arms and I held him, feeling the soft intake of breath in his chest, I let my chin rest on his shoulder, my hands curling into his soft hair.

His hands met the small of my back, massaging, and he pulled my entire body as close to him as possible. I could feel his fingers graze my tail bone, stroking, allowing the soft skin pucker into goose bumps. I brushed my lips against his neck, parting so I could allow the slightest bit of my tongue to taste him, resting for a sinful moment before I sighed his name. "Eric," I felt his grip tighten around me.

"If only you knew how bad I wanted you," I purr, my mouth brushing his neck again. I want to see his face. I pull my face back so I can meet his eyes.

He wore a smirk, nothing but complete cockiness. "I think I do, princess."

I can't resist that face for a moment longer. My mouth crashes into his, and I suddenly feel him lean back. Our lips stay locked but his hands move away from my back to feel for the bed. When he finds it he sits down and pulls me onto his lap, our mouths don't break once. I let my tongue graze the tip of his, before my desire gets too strong and I bite down on his lip.

"Ow! Watch it, bitch!" He is immediately defensive towards his face and his pissed demeanor only causes me to giggle. That was so cute. When this was over with I was to cuddle him for the rest of the night, I silently vowed.

"God you must really want it," He scratches the back of his neck.

I gathered his hands in mine and forcibly secure them around my waist again, causing his smug smirk to only grow wider. He flashes me a devilish smile as I unbutton his jacket. I couldn't stop biting my lip. The desire was so intense I had to clamp down on something. After straying his jacket on the floor, I yank my shirt off over my head. I hadn't really understood the difference between making love and fucking until now. Stan was slow and sweet and gentle. He made sure it didn't hurt and I was okay. Sex was so emotional with Stan, I could feel the definition of love with him. With Eric felt like it was going to be quick and dirty, sexy slurs, we were horny. Fucking was a dirty, naughty thing. Making love...was beautiful.

Now in just my bra and skirt, I felt a little off all of the sudden. This was _Cartman. _The same asshole that I had hated for so long. I going to let him fuck me? See me so _exposed. So vulnerable?_ Having sex with a boy, was putting all your trust into them. He is suppose to protect you, caress you, make you feel safe and loved. This was Eric fucking Cartman. What the hell was I doing? My heart wasn't in the right place, but being in his lap, sitting on his throbbing erection felt so _good. He was so hard to resist. _

He helped me pull of my skirt and he took off his pants, leaving a pile of mixed boy and girl clothes on the floor. Now me being only in my bra and panties, I began to feel a little cold, so I wanted to get this over with so that I could get under his blankets and be wrapped in his warmth and scent for the rest of the night.

I pushed him onto his back and let my hands cup his face, fingers grazing his full cheeks for a moment of sexual tension before my hand began to travel down his torso, met his hip, and then enter the hole in his boxers. I gripped his erect cock in my hand, soft skin on softer, causing him to let out a soft moan. I gently guided it through the hole in his boxers so that I could see it.

Goddamn. He was bigger than Stan. Stan wasn't that big so it was hardly a surprise but it was a lot different than what I was used to. Stan rocked a cute little 5 and a half incher, while Cartman sported probably an eight incher. I swallowed, making the corner of Cartman's mouth tug into a little smirk again. I suddenly felt...terrified. Almost like I had never done this before. I climbed off his lap and sat next to him instead, feeling very shy all the sudden.

"Problem?" He raises an eye brow.

"I-I'm scared," I bite my lip again and tried not to worry too much on if he'd break me or not.

He laughed but tried to stop when he saw I wasn't amused. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

He took my face in his hands and gave me a tiny kiss on the forehead before allowing me to proceed. I slowly unhooked my bra, feeling goose bumps all over recognizing how cold the room was. I let it fall to the mattress. As soon as I was exposed some really horny instincts kicked in and I practically jumped back onto him and kissed him hard, feeling his erection under me. I pulled down my panties without hesitation and toed them somewhere within all the mess and confusion. I pulled the blankets over us. At the last second I decided to be underneath and so I rolled onto my back, yanked him with me. He didn't allow his entire weight down on me, _thank god, _and he slowly pushed inside me. God it hurt a lot more than Stan, but he was literally the last thing I could think of right now. After a few thrusts it began to feel so amazing. I couldn't help but cry out. "_Cartman!" _Which I never called him. He gives me a weird look, obviously for calling him that and my only response is to reach for the back of his head and yank it down to my level, closing the distance between our mouths. I kissed him hard, failing my fight to wail out his name again.

I couldn't stop, "Uhhh, Cartman!" I almost screamed. God what the _fuck _was wrong with me. I could feel nothing but pure bliss though and I bucked my hips against him, forcing him deeper inside me.

"Fuck! Bitch! God dammit," he kept cursing under his breath. It was so fucking cute. "Ugh god...WEnDy!"

I wrapped my legs around his back and my arms locked around his neck pulling him as deep inside me as I could possibly manage between thrusts.

"I'm gunna -" I knew what he was gunna say.

"Stay inside me," I gasp, disregarding all standards of being me. Normal Wendy would never ever scream for Cartman to sploodge inside her, but horny Wendy...she was a different story. I didn't care if he had a condom on or not, I wanted him to come deep inside me, which he did. I loosened my grip around him and rolled onto me side, panting and out of breath. He fell onto his back.

For a few moments we lied there, panting until our breathing had gone back to normal.

"Hey, fatass," I growl, staring at the side of his cheek. He turns to face me.

"What's good, bitch?" he sneers.

"Are you up for round two?"


End file.
